Hinata's Dilemma
by anoniemus
Summary: It's junior year at Konoha High for the 16 year Rookies. Hinata's in a dilemma, there are two guys after her heart! And another guy who is too frustrating to be around! It's impossible to choose without someone getting hurt! Hmm, why is Sasuke glaring at


A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic. Please give me your thoughts on it. I hope you like it!! I must warn you though, I hadn't planned to upload this chapter before I even started the second chapter. Also, the guys fighting for Hinata's heart are going to have to wait because I can't rush love :) And there might be **manag spoilers** in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though I wish I could make Kishimoto pair up a few shinobi together :D

Hinata's Dilemma

It's junior year at Konoha High for the 16 year Rookies. Hinata's in a dilemma, there are two guys after her heart! And another guy who is too frustrating to be around! It's impossible to choose without someone getting hurt! Hmm, why is Sasuke glaring at her, and why can't Naruto look her way? Stupid Kiba, damn Shikamaru!! AU Enjoy!! :D

Chapter One

Snoring could be heard all the way from the front to the back of the classroom as Naruto Uzumaki fell asleep on the first day of school. Iruka Sensei is going to have a fit when he enters the room. I hope Naruto doesn't get a detention. I inwardly sighed, mentally vowing that this year I will get Naruto Uzumaki to notice me.

BRINGGGG

The class settled down after talking to old friends and took a seat as Iruka Sensei walked into the room. The sight of Naruto made Iruka Sensei hiss. He walked over to the front row and flicked Naruto in the head.

"You can't take me alive!" Naruto yelled in his sleep. The whole class irrupted with laughter.

"Wake up Naruto!" Iruka said, clearly annoyed. I suppressed a giggle, Naruto is really one of a kind.

"Huh?" Naruto wiped the drool off his mouth, surprised to be woken up. He nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of Iruka Sensei. "Oh, hi Iruka Sensei! Long time no see! Hehe" Iruka Sensei gave a threatening look that even sent shivers down my arms.

"Aw, come on Iruka Sensei," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Won't happen again, believe it!" Iruka Sensei's face softened.

"Alright Naruto, if it happens again I'm sending you to Principle Tsunade."

The class oohed. Iruka Sensei gave them a threatening look and added, "And giving the entire class extra homework"

It finally struck the class as odd when he stood before the podium. Everyone's schedule had Asuma Sensei for 1st period Math.

"Asuma's currently stuck at home with the flu, so I'll be taking over this class for today and possibly the whole week."

A groan came from the seat next to me as Shikamaru Nara shoved a pillow under his desk. Asuma Sensei was the only teacher who let Shikamaru sleep during class. I had to admit, I wanted to sleep as well. Not that I didn't like Iruka Sensei, but math for 1st period on the first day of school was tiresome. Iruka Sensei started started his lecture after welcoming the class back for another year, I gazed out the window. The well kept grass had turned bright green this year, soon it would be trampled upon as Gai Sensei decided to start the year off with a mile run. I could already see students run out the gym. Poor Kiba, he has PE first period.

It was finally lunch time, I headed to my locker first to put my books away. Just as I was about to close it, out of the corner of my eye I could see Uchiha Sasuke glaring at me five lockers down. I froze, my stomach churned violently. Why is Sasuke-san looking at me like that? He wasn't openly glaring at me, I could see him stuffing new books into his locker but his eyes narrowed at me. I quickly shut it and headed as far away from Sasuke as possible.

The bright sun hit my face as I walked out into the school yard, I headed over toward the huge leafy tree Shino, Kiba, and I usually sat under for the past two years. My stomach was still turning from the incident in the hallway but relief replaced it as I grinned seeing my best friends arguing under the tree. They quickly noticed me as I headed towards them. Kiba gave me a huge grin but quickly frowned as I wrapped my arms around myself. I still had shivers from earlier.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Kiba, looking concerned. I just grinned.

"It's nothing, just cold." I said. Kiba looked doubtful, but thankfully didn't continue as Ino and Chouji made there way over to us. I wonder where Shikamaru is.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. She frowned at Kiba and Shino. She was probably not over what happened at the beach this summer. "You still hanging out with these dobes?"

"Who're you calling dobe!" said Kiba, outraged. Ino rolled her eyes.

"We're going to sneak Shikamaru out of detention." Ino explained, "The idiot fell asleep during Ibiki Sensei's lecture."

"We're were wondering if you guys want to help." said Chouji.

"But, wouldn't w-we get caught if it's Ibiki Sensei's class" I asked, feeling queasy. Ibiki Sensei's a tough teacher, no one could sneak past him.

"He's in Kakashi's class so it should be easy." assured Ino, "He wouldn't notice if an elephant walked though the door. All we need is for you guy to distract him."

"Alright, we'll cause a little mayhem." said Kiba. I nervously grinned, Kiba was always up for anything. I even admired him after he came over during this summer's storm to keep me company because I got sick while father was on a business trip and Hanabi was at summer camp.

"You better not screw it up and get us all in trouble!" said Ino, glaring at Kiba.

"Relax, me and Shino will set off a couple of smoke bombs." said Kiba, grinning.

"One smoke bomb." inquired Shino for the first time since I arrived.

"Alright," said Kiba, placing his hands behind his head, " Hinata will distract Kakashi while me and Shino set of ONE smoke bomb, and then you guys." he nodded towards Ino and Chouji. "open the windows and let Shikamaru out." Wow. I had no idea Kiba could come up with a plan that.

"Ok, good plan." agreed Chouji, grinning.

"Alright, I give you props for that one." said Ino, grudgingly. "Let's go."

XxXxX

"You guys are so dumb." Shikamaru muttered when we all sat down for detention. I blushed, feeling as if it were my fault.

XxXxXflashbackXxXxX

_I walked into Kakashi Sensei's open classroom, only to be stuck in my track as Naruto was arguing to Kakashi Sensei about something. I felt my stomach start to jolt as I watched the blonde wrestler grimace at something Kakashi Sensei smiled about. Heat rushed to my face as Naruto looked at me and smiled._

"_Hey Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto, "Long time no see!"_

_I quickly regained my concious and walked forward remembering the mission._

"_H-hello Naruto." I managed to squeak. I looked over at Shikamaru, who sat in the front row, looking at us with a bored expression, his head leaning on his knuckles. I fought back a blush._

"_Um, Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi Sensei looked up from his copy of Icha Icha. "Um, I was wondering, about..."_

"_Hey Kiba!"_

_I quickly turned my head, Naruto was waving at the door._

"_Hey, where're you guys going!?" _

_Just then a cloud of dark smoke erupted in the hallway. I watch Kakashi Sensei drop his book and sprint toward the door with a fire extinguisher. I turned around as two thumps fell from the window. I only hoped Naruto wouldn't..._

"_Hey Ino, Chouji!" said Naruto, completely oblivious. Everything was going wrong._

"_What're you guys..." The next words were muffled by Ino grabbing Naruto into a headlock_

"_Shh." Ino hissed, "You idiot, are you trying to get us in trouble!"_

"_What a drag." said Shikamru, obviously annoyed by the whole commotion. "I'm not going anywhere, you guys are obviously busted."_

_After white powdery smoke replaced the dark smoke, Kakashi Sensei made Ino, Chouji, and I take a seat as he tracked down Kiba and Shino. Poor Naruto, he had to visit Nurse Shizune after being punched in the stomach by Chouji, and Ino, who kicked his shins. Lunch detention on the first day of school, I hope father doesn't find out..._

XxXxX

Sunday, October 9th, 2008

I hoped to type more on this first chapter but I'm stumped. I hope Hinata's is not out of character, if you think she is, please tell me. I'm going to try and make everyone in character as much as possible, with slight alterations. Hmm, Hinata may have a tiny crush on Kiba(I mean, why not!? haha) but she's still in love with Naruto. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm going to start the second chapter now, hopefully it's longer than this one. If you have any plot ideas, feel free to share and be my inspiration.


End file.
